


Turf Wars (but like, professionally)

by leedonghyucks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: BUT ALSO FRIENDS, Childhood Friends, Fake Dating, Fluff, M/M, Office AU, but like platonically - Freeform, ceo donghyuck, ceo mark, frenemies?, other characters will make their appearance soon ig, possibility of arranged marriages, theyre rivals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedonghyucks/pseuds/leedonghyucks
Summary: ceos from rival companies, mark and donghyuck, must put aside their differences and team up in order to maintain their market share and benefit off of capitalism. that, and to escape the looming threat of arranged marriages.





	1. the beginning

Mark was looking out the window of his office. By the look on his face, one would have thought that he was melancholically appreciating the dark grey sky as water droplets fall from the equally grey clouds when in reality, he was contemplating life’s biggest question. Okay, so maybe not life’s biggest question but in his life, it was the biggest. He let out a big sigh, tearing his gaze away from the view and picking up the financial report on his desk. The actual sales this month was significantly less than the expected sales, despite the rigorous promotions the marketing team had done to put the product out there. This unfavourable variance marks the sixth month in a row where they experience a downward trend in sales. Mark pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming the longer he stares at the report in his hands, as if drilling holes into it would magically transform the figures stated. As he was about to once again look out the window for answers, the door slammed open, revealing a very drenched and very distraught rival.

 

“Donghyuck, you’re getting water all over my carpet,” Mark said, sighing for the umpteenth time that day. The man named Donghyuck pointedly ignored whatever Mark  had said, opting to plop down on the very soft and very dry leather sofa instead.

 

“We have a problem,” He stated matter-of-factly, watching Mark make his way to sit beside him.

 

“Of course we’re going to have a problem. You barged into my office, got water all over my carpet _and_ tarnished my newly bought leather sofa. I’m suing you for property damage,” Mark said, feeling somewhat satisfied when the corner of Donghyuck’s lips turn upwards, albeit slightly. Why did he gain satisfaction from that? Mark honestly had no idea. Besides, there were other pressing matters to attend to so Mark’s just going to bury that thought. For now.

 

“The sales of my company isn’t improving, just like yours. I’m willing to bet my grandfather’s inheritance that Park Corporations is exploiting labour and resources offshore which enables them to sell their products at a lower price but still allowing them to gain a huge profit margin. That’s why our customers are running away from us,” Donghyuck theorized. It made sense. People would often go for the cheaper option, unless they were loyal customers who wouldn’t mind any increase in price.

 

“That’s quite an accusation, Hyuck. We’ll need hard evidence to sway the general public and affect their sales and if that’s the case, it’ll take a long time for our sales to recover,” Mark said as he stood up, opting to pace around the room instead.

 

He knows what usually happens when things go this way. Their parents will force them to enter an arranged marriage with another wealthy heir so that they can merge their companies and increase their market share. That way, they will be able to reduce the power other companies hold in the market, leading to market domination. That’s why, for the past few months, he had teamed up with his _rival_ out of all people. They would meet up and discuss strategies, finding flaws in the other’s plan until it was nearly perfect. Of course, it was unconventional, unheard of, but Mark knew Donghyuck since they were babies. They could trust each other, even if insults were exchanged more than flattery and petty banter occurred more often than decent conversations. Their friendship is a bit complicated but it works for them.

 

“I know, Mark. That’s why I’m here. I’m in dire need of your assistance,” Donghyuck said, eyes twinkling with a hint of mischief. Mark felt his heart accelerate for no apparent reason. He has a bad feeling about this.

 

“My parents are forcing me to get married to this random dude named Lucas or something. Help me get rid of him and other subsequent candidates?” Donghyuck asked, smiling that bright smile of his that for some reason, Mark always had trouble saying no to. Donghyuck knows this, Mark knows this, the universe knows this. He was going to say yes.

 

Mark inwardly scolded himself as he extended his hand to shake Donghyuck’s outstretched ones. He knows better than to involve himself with Donghyuck’s schemes. They have a success rate of 0.8% and more often than not, Mark would always end up in more trouble than Donghyuck. He still can’t figure out why, much like every other unanswered question he has regarding Donghyuck. Why can’t he say no to Donghyuck? Why can’t he stay mad at Donghyuck for longer than three seconds? Why does Donghyuck make him feel weird things? It’s puzzling, confusing. Mark’s not quite sure if he wants to know the answers, though.

 

The ringing of Donghyuck’s phone snaps Mark out of his spiraling thoughts, causing him to trip on his own two feet. Donghyuck threw him a judgemental glance as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered the call.

 

“Hello, dad... Yes, I’m fine... No, I’m not busy tonight... No, I can’t go on a date with Lucas... Why? What do you mean, why? I’m going on a date with my boyfriend, of course... Who? He’s someone you know... A name?” Donghyuck looked at Mark as if he was asking permission for something. Mark dumbly nodded, brain still reeling at the thought of Donghyuck having a boyfriend. For some inexplicable reason, his heart feels heavy. _Add that to my never-ending list of Donghyuck-related questions,_ Mark thought _,_ amused _._

 

“..... Will you stop pestering me about my boyfriend if I tell you his name? Really? If you approve of him, I won’t have to go on any more dates? Great! You’ll definitely love him... Marriage? I don’t think that’s necessary yet, Jesus dad _chill_ … You really won’t hang up until I tell you his name, huh? Fine. Here goes nothing,” Donghyuck hesitated, causing Mark to look at him because _Donghyuck_ _never_ _hesitates_ _what_ _the_ _fuck._ Donghyuck made eye contact with Mark, looking uncharacteristically nervous as he opened his mouth to say the next string of words that would change their lives forever.

 

”I’m dating Mark Lee,”


	2. their beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what went down

The thing about Mark and Donghyuck is that they were always together so it was easy to misunderstand whatever relationship they had going on. They had known each other since they were children as their parents were friends so naturally, they had to be friends too. Play dates were a common occurrence when they were younger, not to forget impromptu sleepovers when their parents had business trips to attend. In their earlier years, they were practically inseparable, joined at the hip. It was quite adorable, really. A young Lee Donghyuck following Mark wherever he went, wanting to be just like him and a young Mark, making sure that Donghyuck was well taken care of. 

 

They went to the same kindergarten, the same elementary school, middle school and even high school which, admittedly, may have been the cause of their rivalry. It wasn’t bad per se. It actually helped them become the best versions of themselves. It was healthy - or so they claim. It started off with Donghyuck wanting to be in the same grade as Mark, causing him to skip a year and earning praises from both his and Mark’s parents. It continued when their achievements were constantly being compared in middle school, instilling an ugly emotion called jealousy and a growing greed to earn more validation. Somewhere in between Donghyuck taking up extra classes to beat Mark in English and Mark going to tuition to beat Donghyuck in Mathematics, they slowly drifted apart. Gone were the nights they would build pillow forts and stay up past curfew, the days they would spend cycling around the neighbourhood without a care in the world, the times they would watch conspiracy theories on YouTube and discuss the possibilities of life outside Earth. Instead, conversations about alien life were replaced with how well they did in their college entrance exams, plans to hang out were ditched in favor of joining more extra-curricular activities, movie nights were used to catch up on some extra sleep. They were still friends, hanging out as often as their busy schedule would allow them to and catching up with each other’s lives outside school during boring business events their parents had dragged them to. They just weren’t as close as they were back in the old days, where life’s biggest problems were where they were going to eat after school and how many hours should they spend at the karaoke bar.

 

Mark remembered the day he got accepted into a prestigious university in the United Kingdom. His first thought was to call Donghyuck and ask if he, too, had managed to secure a spot there. It was their unspoken shared dream, to escape from their parents’ expectations, to be free. They knew deep in their hearts that even though they were always competing with each other, they wanted to be together. Mark was comfortable with Donghyuck. His presence was something that was so familiar to him. It felt like home. Not having Donghyuck beside him would be weird, foreign. Mark had grown so used to the idea of Donghyuck being there with him every step of the way, it came as a huge shock when he found out that Donghyuck would be studying so far away, all the way in Singapore. Mark felt betrayed but he couldn’t blame him. Not when he knows that it was out of Donghyuck’s control, that it had been decided by his parents for him like every other thing in life. Mark often wondered, would they still be friends had their parents been strangers instead? Another Donghyuck related question he didn’t want an answer to.

 

They had tried to keep in contact as often as they could but the different time zones and the ever piling workload proved to be the greatest obstacles of their friendship. Weekly Facetimes were reduced to stalking each other on Instagram with Mark occasionally replying to an Instagram story that peaks his interest. Other times, it would be Donghyuck replying to Mark’s tweets, telling him to have strength or to diss Mark for whatever misfortune he had encountered. There was no in between. 

 

He had witnessed Donghyuck’s first relationship through social media, bitterly scrolling through a handsome boy named Lee Jeno’s profile. Why was he feeling bitter? He honest to God, did not want to find out, though the familiar emotion called jealousy made itself known every now and then. With Jeno in the picture, their interactions reduced significantly. He did not like to see Donghyuck wrapped around another’s arms, kissing another’s lips and writing sweet captions for another. It makes him feel troubled. Not that he likes Donghyuck or anything. It was yet another reminder of how in the relationship race, he lost. Not wanting to revert to his old ways and turn everything into a competition, Mark opted to save himself from ‘the toxicity of social media’ and uninstalled them from his phone. 

 

He told this excuse months later to his date, Na Jaemin, when he was asked why he had no social media in this technological day and age, only to receive a scoff and an eye roll from the younger. He was told to “get his act together” if he expected something to come out of his date with the younger, much to Mark’s confusion. Thankfully, Jaemin had been kind enough to point out that Mark was pining for his childhood bestfriend/rival, causing Mark to vehemently deny that preposterous accusation and convince Jaemin that his relationship with Donghyuck was one of intense rivalry with a dash of camaraderie as they understood the struggles they were facing at that time. By the end of the month, Mark had reinstalled Instagram as it no longer made him feel troubled. He, too, had someone special he could show off now. 

 

As years passed and the time for both Mark and Donghyuck to return to Korea drew near, a lot had happened. Jeno and Donghyuck broke up a few months prior to Jaemin and Mark. This development had shocked Mark, causing him to reconnect with the younger in an attempt to comfort him. It was his duty as the younger’s childhood bestfriend/rival to make sure Donghyuck was alright, that he was well taken care of. Sure, it’s been months since they actually talked and they were both grown adults who don’t need to be taken care of but something in Mark couldn’t help but care for the younger. Almost as if he was programmed to do so. As if it was as natural as breathing. This had caused their dying friendship to come back to life once again, with Facetime becoming a regular thing and plans to hang out in Korea were made. The familiarity that comes with Donghyuck had caused Mark to feel like himself again. As if he had finally found the missing puzzle piece he didn’t even realise he was looking for. 

 

It was only hinted to him on a gloomy Sunday night when Jaemin had barged into his dorms with bloodshot eyes. He told Mark that it was over, that he couldn’t handle being in a relationship with a man whose heart he never owned in the first place, stabbing Mark’s heart with every word. He was confused, heartbroken. He did love Jaemin, gave Jaemin his all. Why was Jaemin saying otherwise? 

 

“I was never the one you loved, Mark,” Was all Jaemin answered before leaving Mark’s life forever.

 

The first few weeks without Jaemin had passed by excruciatingly slow. It was nearing the end of the term so assignments had already been submitted and exam preparations were nearly over. Mark had nothing to do to keep himself busy, to stop him from reliving memories of his past and over-analysing every single detail. The words Jaemin had last told him had been replaying in his head the whole time, torturing him, haunting him. If he never loved Jaemin, why was he feeling so devastated? It was impossible for him to not have felt anything. He knew Jaemin was mistaken but he respected his decision. Mark wasn’t going to pressure him into accepting him back. He was very clear when he told Mark that it was over for good.

 

Donghyuck had helped him get over Jaemin, calling him whenever he was free, texting him every chance he got. It was weird but not unwelcome. Memories of building forts and late night conversations came, reminding Mark of the times when they were young and carefree. When life wasn’t as demanding, when nothing was a competition. Just two boys enjoying each other’s company, finding a sense of comfort and belonging with the other. Mark had told Donghyuck this thought during one of their late night (or in Donghyuck’s case, early morning) calls. 

 

“Do you think we’ll be able to go back to those times?” Mark asked, although deep down he knew the answer. 

 

“We might be able to. You know, before we’re forced to learn the ropes in our father’s business and resume our rivalry. Maybe then,” Donghyuck had unexpectedly answered, startling Mark. Something akin to hope had bloomed in his chest with promises of new beginnings and rekindling old friendships, maybe something more. For the first time in years, Mark was excited for what his future in Korea holds. Maybe, just maybe, something spectacular will come out of it.

 

Alas, that time did not come. Mark had finished his studies earlier and by the time Donghyuck had returned, he was already working in his father’s company. Not one to back down, Donghyuck had also done the same, effectively resuming their rivalry that none of them wanted to continue. Mark was disappointed. The promise of starting anew with Donghyuck was what kept him going throughout his last semester in university amidst all the chaos and the pain of Jaemin leaving him. He really wanted to put the past behind them but it would be nearly impossible to do so, especially when they’re in the same industry and the companies they work for were actual competitors. There was just no escaping the predetermined path Fate had set for them.

 

That is, until, both their companies showed signs of deteriorating performance a year and a few months after. Two more months of a decline in sales and Mark had sought out Donghyuck, eager to team up with him to solve this financial mystery (and maybe to end their rivalry once and for all but Donghyuck didn’t have to know that). Fast forward a few more months and here they were, in Mark’s office, seconds after Donghyuck had lied to his father claiming that they were dating.

 

“No offense, Donghyuck, but what in the actual  _ fuck _ ?” Mark asked, looking into Donghyuck’s eyes for some answers and  _ wow, have they always been this sparkly or am I already losing it?  _

 

“I have absolutely no idea what came over me,” Came his reply after what felt like an eternity when in reality, it was only a minute.

 

The problem with Mark was he could never stay mad at the younger for too long. For some unexplained reason, whenever Donghyuck looks at him apologetically, jutting his bottom lip for some added emphasis, Mark loses it. He just couldn’t bring himself to express any form of discontentment or anger. He was sure it was witchcraft. 

 

He let out a sigh as he messed up his perfectly styled hair in frustration. Fake dating Donghyuck could only end in two ways. Option 1. Both their parents not buying the lie, forcing them to break up and marry someone else which would crush Mark’s soul because he wasn’t prepared to commit to someone for the rest of his life nor was he prepared to see Donghyuck commit to someone for the rest of his life. Option 2. Both their parents actually believing the lie which would ultimately end up in  _ their  _ marriage instead which would also crush Mark’s soul because he was so sure Donghyuck was not going to stand for it and they’ll eventually break up before their big day and they have to pretend to be on bad terms for a while to make things seem more believable and one day when they’re over it, he’s going to be promised to someone for the rest of his life and he has to see Donghyuck be promised to someone for the rest of his life. Either way, Mark was going to be absolutely crushed and to be honest, he was not here for it. Although, a nagging third option made itself known in Mark’s subconscious mind which Mark had successfully ignored yet again. Option 3. They could fake date, develop real feelings for each other and ultimately get married  _ to  _ each other but Mark would not be Mark had he realised this.

 

“How long do we have to keep this up?” Mark asked dejectedly, taking his seat beside Donghyuck for the second time that day as he mentally braced himself to go down the path of the second option.

 

“Long enough for us to expose Park Corporations and regain our sales so that the threat of arranged marriages will at least be postponed,” He guiltily answered, adamantly looking at the wet patch on Mark’s carpet. Mark didn’t like this look on Donghyuck’s face. The Donghyuck he knew was confident, carefree, never hesitant and he definitely did not act like this. Mark was about to do something reckless such as turning Donghyuck’s head so he would look at him and explain to Donghyuck that he didn’t mind being dragged into this mess as long as it was with Donghyuck but Donghyuck had beaten him to the chase by turning towards Mark voluntarily. Mark’s not sure if he felt relieved he didn’t do something stupid or disappointed he didn’t get to do something stupid.

 

“Look, Mark. I’m so sorry I dragged you into this mess. This wasn’t what I had in mind when I asked you to help. To be honest, I was leaning more towards the saboteur path for you. Not the romantic love interest. It’s okay if you want out. I understand,” He said in earnest, causing Mark’s heart to skip a beat at the rare display of vulnerability Donghyuck was showcasing. The last time he saw it happen was when they were children, when they trusted each other with their deepest, darkest secrets. Back when things weren’t so complicated.  _ So it’s possible after all. _

 

The hope that was previously extinguished in Mark had reignited, fuelling Mark with the courage he never had when it comes to the younger and prompting Mark to do something as bold and reckless he had planned to do minutes ago. Somewhere deep down in Mark’s heart, the existence of the third option made itself known. A foreign feeling he had repressed years ago was beginning to reveal itself and within it, the answer to the thousands of Donghyuck-related questions he had. 

 

He took the younger’s hand in his, squeezing them gently as he softly gazed into the younger’s eyes, a look of fondness Mark had masked all these years was now evident. He smiled a genuine smile, hoping to God that it was conveying his honest emotions of not minding it in the slightest when he says the next words.

 

“Go out on a date with me, Donghyuck,” 

 

The steady spread of pink on Donghyuck’s cheeks did not go unnoticed by Mark, and the once sleeping butterflies in his stomach were awoken yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're still here with me and keeping up with this story i cant thank you enough omg ;;;;;;;;; i love yall <333333333333 also mark being oblivious? i live for this shit ey ((ok tbh idk what im supposed to write here lmao rip)) u can talk to me on twitter @yixinglipbites


	3. recollections and realisations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath of mark's bold question

“He asked you out on a date? Mark Lee?” Renjun asked a pacing Donghyuck who was not panicking, thank you very much.

He tripped over his own two feet, causing Renjun to hold in a snicker.

Who was he kidding? Of course he was panicking. This was Mark Lee. The same Mark Lee who flushed his pet fish down the toilet when he was seven. The same Mark Lee who cried more than Donghyuck did when he fell off Mark’s bicycle, all because Mark had let Donghyuck pester him into letting him ride the bike when he didn't even know how to cycle. The same Mark Lee who ditched him in favour of preparing himself to get into LSE. This was the same Mark Lee who he had known for more than half his life, or so he thought.

“You can’t just say that!” Donghyuck said as he picked himself up, brushing off the dirt from his sweatpants. Or more like Mark’s sweatpants that he lent Donghyuck because as soon as he uttered those eight cursed words, Donghyuck, being the absolute fool that he is, had accidentally knocked over the cup of cold tea in front of him in his haste to withdraw his hands from Mark’s grip, effectively spilling said beverage all over him.

It was catastrophic. He kept apologising to Mark, who kept reassuring him that it was alright. He could have sworn he saw Mark smiling at him, taunting him as if he knows just how much those eight words, combined with his charming smile, and his warm hands holding Donghyuck’s cold ones, had impacted him.

Renjun pat the space on his bed, beckoning Donghyuck to sit beside him, when he was the owner of the bed in the first place. Nevertheless, Donghyuck complied, making it a point to dramatically groan in the process, to which Renjun rolled his eyes at.

“Okay, let me get this straight. Both Mark’s company and yours, have shown a dramatic decline in performance over the past few months and neither of your parents are happy. Your parents are trying to set you up with children of other wealthy businessmen so that the company can grow or whatever and in your sheer panic, you blurt out that you’re dating Mark. Mark, instead of ending whatever secret partnership you guys had going on in order to beat your competitor as a rational person would when they got dragged into your messy ass scheme, decided to ask you out on a date,” Renjun said, pointedly ignoring the “Stop saying that!” courtesy of Donghyuck.

“So, what did you say?” He asked, turning to Donghyuck.  
“So, what do you say?” Mark asked as he searched for his spare sweatpants he usually wore whenever he needed to crash at his office. Usually during the end of the fiscal year. He hates the end of the fiscal year.

Donghyuck, on the other hand, personally thinks Mark should stop acting this way because it’s making him feel weird and confused and he doesn’t want to even begin to comprehend just what that could mean.

Mark turned around after shouting a triumphant “Aha!”, indicating that he had found said sweatpants, before throwing it Donghyuck’s way. He failed to catch it.

“Sure, I guess?” Donghyuck said after picking up Mark’s pants from the floor.

“You don’t sound very convinced,” Mark commented, looking straight at Donghyuck, thoughtful.

‘Of course I don’t sound very convinced, I still can’t believe you just asked me out,’ was what Donghyuck thought.

“Fine. Let’s go on that date. Do I sound more convincing now?” Was what Donghyuck chose to say. 

Why? He would rather not think about it.

However, as Mark beamed at him, perfect white teeth blinding his vision, he could vaguely register an ‘Ah, that’s why’ before dismissing the thought as soon it came.

“I kinda agreed?” Donghyuck answered, unsure, even when both he and Mark knew he willingly agreed, no questions asked.

“It took you that long to come up with a whack ass answer?” Renjun replied, disbelief etched on his face.

To be fair, he had a point.

Donghyuck let out a sigh, messing up his hair. It was confusing. He didn’t know why he had blurted out Mark’s name to his dad, nor did he know why Mark decided to act that way. This wasn’t the Mark he came to know and it was disorienting, to say the least. The Mark he knew was predictable, making it impossibly easy for Donghyuck to tease him or make fun of him but now when the tables have been turned, Donghyuck didn’t know how to act.

Was all of this a part of Mark’s plan to make the whole fake dating thing more believable? Did Mark genuinely want to go out on a date with him? And if he does, why? Does that mean Mark might have feelings for him? Does he have feelings for Mark? And if yes, for how long? Is this a recent development? Was Mark the reason why he and Jeno didn’t work out?

He had far too many questions but far too little answers. In fact, he wasn’t even sure if he wanted to know the answers. It might change things between them yet again and Donghyuck doesn’t really like change. Especially if it involves Mark. He wanted Mark to be a constant in his life, but the only constant thing about Mark was the fact that he was always not in Donghyuck’s life. They were the bestest of friends when they were younger. They drifted apart not long after and eventually, they just stopped. If Donghyuck was being honest with himself, those days when Mark wasn’t a part of his life was infinitely harder to get through compared to when Jeno had left him. 

Why?

Renjun put an arm around Donghyuck’s shoulder, effectively shaking Donghyuck out of his stupor.

“He’s probably trying to make you feel less bad that you dragged him into this. Like, maybe it’s his way of saying that he’s cool with it?” Renjun suggested.

Renjun, again, had a point. That could be the reason why Mark would say that. It was definitely more in line with Donghyuck’s characterization of Mark. Golden hearted Mark Lee who would always put everyone else before himself, even if it could potentially hurt him in the process.

‘So I guess no feelings are involved then,’ Donghyuck thought, dejected.

Hold up. 

Dejected?

Donghyuck wasn’t an idiot. Nor was he oblivious. He knew what that meant and he wasn’t sure if he should be rejoicing or not.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Donghyuck finds himself agreeing, although deep inside he knew that: a) he in fact doesn’t agree and; b) he might be harbouring some feelings for Mark after all.

Whether it was just a crush or something that ran deeper, Donghyuck wasn’t going to dwell on it. In fact, he wasn’t going to even open that pandora box. He’s going to keep it shut and locked, never to be opened again. Mark Lee and his charming smile, earnest eyes and nice smelling clothes can go fuck off.

Or so Donghyuck thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg its been 8 months since i last updated im sorry for ghosting on yall jsdsdjfhsd life got in the way, other stuff happened and i really didnt have any inspiration to continue the fic im so sorry djfhj however, a few kind words from anons on my cc did in fact motivate me to continue where this left off and maybe inspiration came back bit by bit the more i delve into the world of commerce. im so sorry for the short update because im really short on time djhfs i'll be super busy until the next two weeks bcs a) i have a test this friday b) i have my play this saturday c) i have two gigs next week d) i have an assignment due next week. shdj so yeah! hopefully this short update was satisfactory for you guys and im so so sorry and thank you so much for being patient with me i love you guys!
> 
> u can scream at me here:  
> twitter: @hyuckieee ((i changed my @ sfjdsf))  
> cc: link on my twitter bio
> 
> ps: i rlly dk how to link these things someone pls teach this hag right here jdsfh

**Author's Note:**

> idek what im doing tbh hdjdhd hope all of you enjoyed reading the first chapter uwu 
> 
> talk to me on twitter: @yixinglipbites


End file.
